


Football Players and Pretty Boys

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Hyunjae (The Boyz), Creampies, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), cheerleader hyunjae, dom juyeon, football player juyeon, hyunjae likes skirts, juyeon gets jealous, possessive, pretty hyunjae, sub hyunjae, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: Documenting all the times that Juyeon has lost his mind over Hyunjae wearing pretty skirts.Very self-indulgent fic that I wrote because i just couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Hyunjae would look in a skirt. Pushing the jujae and hyunjae pretty agenda. pls join me XD.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Football Players and Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> the christmassy mv DID THINGS TO ME something about seeing Juyeon in a football uniform and Hyunjae looking so pretty as always JUST UGH

Hyunjae loved skirts. He loved to walk around the house in his little pleated skirts, bouncing with his every step. He loved showing up to school in his little tennis skirts, showing up to football games, fabric riding up his thighs. But most of all, he loved to rile up his boyfriend, Juyeon, with them. And it always worked. Juyeon loved to see his boyfriend in skirts, often stopping at boutiques to browse the pretty garments that he would like Hyunjae to wear, the ones he chose usually shorter and bouncier, the little pervert. But whenever he saw his pretty boyfriend with those pretty skirts, his brain would just malfunction, along with another body part of his that shall not be named.

Today, Hyunjae had gotten ready for school, choosing out one of his favorites, a yellow pleated skirt, paired with a white collared shirt and a yellow jumper he stole from Juyeon, yellow socks and his white converses. He got on the bus that he took to school, earning a few curious stares from judgemental women and some creepy old men. But he loved wearing his skirts, so he didn’t mind.

Juyeon was laid on the desk in his first period class, Language Arts, half asleep, head on the flat expanse and long arms hanging off. The sun was hitting him softly on his hair, slightly glowing from behind his eyelids, warm and cozy. He had his letterman jacket on, snuggling into it as he started to drift off into a light nap before class. 

“Juyeonie” a figure blocked the sunlight shining from the window, a cheery voice startling him and forcing his eyes open. He was met with what might be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his 17 years of life. There stood his precious boyfriend, clad in sunny yellows and whites, a glow of sunlight from behind him, making him look like an angel from heaven showed up in their Language Arts class. A smile immediately etched onto his face, grinning from ear to ear, he reached out to circle his arms around Hyunjae’s waist, pulling him to sit on his desk. “You look so good” Juyeon muffled into his boyfriend's sweater as he hugged him tight, arms around him, delicate fingers playing with his hair from above. “so so pretty, my baby…” he snuggled into the sweater, smelling the pleasant flowery fragrance that Hyunjae often adorned. He was met with an airy laugh before feeling soft fingers bringing his face up and planting a kiss on his nose, loving eyes meeting his. 

“Thank you Juyeonie” Hyunjae whispered, kissing him on the nose once again. Before Hyunjae could pull away though, Juyeon had planted his large hand behind his head, pushing him closer again, delivering a real kiss to his boyfriend. The other whined in protest, embarrassed about the PDA in their own classroom, slapping Juyeon lightly on the chest after he had pulled away. “No shame, seriously” Hyunjae huffed, pouting slightly in performative annoyance, only making Juyeon coo at him more. 

“Ugh can you guys just stop flirting in front of everyone? You gotta feel bad for us single losers” Hyunjae and Juyeon’s close friend, Younghoon muttered annoyed as he walked towards them and sat down in the chair beside Juyeon, slouching as he sipped on his banana milk whilst judging the couple. “Shut up Hoonie, you can find a significant other just fine, so stop whining and get out there” Hyunjae joked with him animatedly. Hyunjae and Younghoon were childhood friends, besties since 1st grade, inseparable, whilst Juyeon had transferred to the school in 7th grade. Understandably, there was always a little bit of insecurity in Juyeon of the friendship between the two, but Hyunjae always reassured him that he was the only one for him.

Nonetheless, Juyeon’s hand inched closer to the fabric resting on Hyunjae’s thigh, the other still perched upon his desk, and pulled down the short skirt slightly, placing his hand there. These horndogs all around him at school might be looking at his precious Hyunjae and he just couldn’t have that, especially not with his main concern, Younghoon, sat right in front of them with a front row view of Hyunjae’s milky thighs.

Hyunjae was extremely popular at school, academically gifted, musically talented, student body president, member of the student activist group, teaching assistant in tens of classes, and lastly, a beauty that graces their high school everyday. He always had both girls and guys fawning over him, not to mention teachers appraisals left and right. He was perfect, truly. And Juyeon couldn’t believe that he could ever be so lucky to be his boyfriend. Juyeon himself wasn’t so shabby either, quite the opposite really. He was captain of the star quarterback of his football team, involved in the dance club, and the heartthrob of their high school. Hyunjae and Juyeon were practically the perfect couple, the ones in the movies, madly in love and popular. But they also came with their downsides. Mainly all the attention that they got, resulting in multiple misunderstandings and bouts of jealousy. Juyeon was definitely the more jealous one, sticking to Hyunjae’s side when he saw anyone’s gaze linger a little too long. But Hyunjae had his moments too, becoming a little sassy towards Juyeon when he would laugh at someone else’s jokes a little too hard, Juyeon having to buy him fried chicken afterward to console him. 

The teacher finally walked through the door, the school bell ringing, signifying in the beginning of class, “Okay class, get to your seats and get ready for class, open to page 352 of the textbook”. Hyunjae hopped off the top of Juyeon’s desk, skirt bouncing as he did, Juyeon patting him playfully on his butt, earning a slight slap on his arm as Hyunjae hopped off to his seat, the one behind Younghoon and diagonal to his. It sucked that he couldn’t be closer to his precious Hyunnie, but that’s what they got after flirting so much in class that the teachers had to assign their seats this way.

The class was uneventful and boring as always, the break bell waking Juyeon out of his trance. “We’re gonna go grab some snacks from the cafeteria, wanna come Hoonie?” Hyunjae picked up his backpack and attached himself to Juyeon’s arm, gesturing to his best friend to follow them. “Sure” Younghoon replied as he walked alongside the couple, practically always attached at the hip, always together and grossly in love. 

Younghoon, Hyunjae, and Juyeon were known as a sort of iconic trio. They were what was known as the visual triangle of their school, their contrasting visuals balancing each other out artfully. Even before Juyeon and Hyunjae started dating, back when they were oblivious to each other’s crushes, they were all extremely close, Hyunjae and Younghoon sort of taking him under their wing when he was a small 7th grader, shorter than both of them back then. Now Juyeon had grown up, finally taller than Hyunjae by the slightest smidge but still shorter than Younghoon. 

Juyeon wrapped his arm around Hyunjae’s waist, bunching the yellow jumper under his huge palms as they walked through the hallway, his way of signalling his possessiveness over his boyfriend. He wasn’t shy to show his love to his boyfriend, despite the initial backlash that he had received from all the thirsty girls as a straight-passing male when he first expressed his feelings towards Hyunjae, someone that had already come out to everyone at their school since the 9th grade, wearing skirts and feminine clothing every since. Nobody had ever expected Juyeon to be gay, Hyunjae and Younghoon even joking that he was the token straight in their little friend group. Oh boy, were they sorely wrong. 

They bought their snacks, Younghoon grabbing a tuna sandwich, Juyeon an americano, and Hyunjae a watermelon popsicle, and they walked towards the big oak tree in the backyard of the school that they always sat under. The wind flowed artfully under Hyunjae’s skirt, bouncing with every step he took, Juyeon’s eyes never wavering from the fabric. The plopped down animatedly onto the grass, Hyunjae leaning against the huge tree trunk, crossing his legs for modesty. Now, Juyeon might be a gentleman, but he is still a 17 year old high school boy….he had needs. So his eyes never faltered away from the way that Hyunjae’s lips stretched around the watermelon popsicle, the soft flesh molding around the length. He shook his head, hoping to shake the impure thoughts out of his head, Hyunjae not noticing but Younghoon chuckling at his obvious lust. Juyeon practically had a quarter life crisis at school everyday when he sees Hyunjae doing literally anything. One could say he was quite whipped for the pretty boy. 

“What?” Hyunjae titled his head to which Younghoon burst out into laughter, Juyeon turning a bright shade of red and shaking his head furiously, stuttering as he dismissed his actions. Hyunjae just shrugged, returning to his popsicle, flattening his tongue on the side of the length, making Juyeon choke on his americano. 

Walking back to class, Juyeon glued himself back to his boyfriend’s side, glaring at any lingering eyes on their closeness. He wanted to shield Hyunjae from any judgmental classmates that he knew bothered Hyunjae at any opportunity they had for his sexuality and self expression. He never asked Juyeon to protect him or anything, but he felt a strong desire to protect his precious Hyunnie anyways, just what any good boyfriend would do. 

Unfortunately for the rest of the day, Hyunjae and Juyeon didn’t have any classes together, having to leave each other until the clock struck 3 and they were going to go on an after school date as they usually did. They waved to each other goodbye, Juyeon jokingly giving a slap on Hyunjae’s ass as he walked away with Younghoon. It sucked that he had to be seperated from his boyfriend and best friend but he had to take extra classes to make up for his lost class time spent practicing for the big football game coming up.

Juyeon was stuck in Pre-Calc, listening to the droning of the old professor, going on about things that he would never use in his real life. He scribbled onto his notebook, most of the page filled with hearts containing “H + J” acting like he was some kind of middle school girl. He couldn’t help it when it came to Hyunjae, his heart felt giddy whenever he thought about his boyfriend.

He remembered when he finally got the courage to confess to Hyunjae. It was Christmas and he and Younghoon had been invited over to the Lee’s by Hyunjae’s parents, offering homemade cookies and a delicious roast. He had already acquired a huge crush on Hyunjae, really ever since he met him for the first time, the lanky 7th grader making his heart soar. But he had hidden it, scared that Hyunjae would reject him. At first it was because he doubted that Hyunjae would even be gay, possibly finding him disgusting. But then Hyunjae came out in the 9th grade, and then he was scared that he wouldn’t be good enough for him.

Juyeon and Younghoon were sat on the couch, gobbling up the christmas cookies that Mrs. Lee made for them, waiting patiently for Hyunjae to come downstairs. The two of them sat in front of the TV, playing Mario Kart, actively trying to demolish Hyunjae’s record, which they weren’t successful in since Hyunjae was the master of Mario Kart. Finally footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, met by pleasant exclamation sounds from Mr. and Mrs. Lee from the kitchen, the two boys still too occupied to look around at the commotion.

“Hey guys” The faint outline of Hyunjae’s figure from the corner of their eyes snapping them out of their Mario Kart trance. Hyunjae’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and wary. 

Younghoon’s reaction was similar to Mr. and Mrs. Lee, approving and congratulating his friend. Juyeon on the other hand, was much quieter, mouth agape. How else was he supposed to react to Hyujae, his crush and best friend, dressed in a skirt?

Juyeon was understandably speechless at the ethereal sight in front of him. There Hyunjae was, dressed in a white collared shirt, topped with a red bow at the collar, waist cinched with a short bouncy red plaid skirt, and the nail in Juyeon’s coffin, were the red thigh high socks that hugged Hyunjae’s milky thighs. Literally what was he supposed to do at his crush dressed like his walking wet dream other than just stutter compliments and look down to hide his red face? 

He could hear Younghoon’s boisterous laugh, mocking him, Hyunjae still confused at his blushing state. He walked towards the pair of best friends, plopping himself down in between them, the fabric of the skirt riding up a slight bit, not going unnoticed by Juyeon. He didn’t want to be a creep and keep peeking at him, so he trained his eyes on the TV screen.

“So have you losers managed to beat my record yet?” Hyunjae leaned back onto the couch, making himself comfortable. 

The rest of the night went as expected, Hyunjae completely obliterating Juyeon and Younghoon at Mario Kart, drifting all the way past the finish line, leaving the other two in the virtual dust behind him. They enjoyed their meal, Younghoon basically finishing the whole roast himself. And after, when they chilled in Hyunjae’s bedroom, watching The Office on his laptop, Juyeon freaking out and his and Hyunjae’s proximity. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to head home” Younghoon announced, getting up off the bed, grabbing his jacket from the chair. Juyeon sat up immediately, pleading with his eyes to his best friend not to leave him, Younghoon only smirking and shooting him finger guns while Hyunjae had his back turned. “Aww already? See ya Monday then” Hyunjae waved him off, clicking play on The Office episode once again, focusing his eyes on the screen. Juyeon was panicking more than ever now, there was a blanket over them, preventing him from seeing Hyunjae’s exposed thighs thankfully, but his clothed leg was still pressed against Hyunjae’s underneath, the warmth spreading. Juyeon had felt like a coke can with mentos filled to the brim this whole evening, literally ready to burst out all his feelings, wanting to let it all just explode. “Juyeonie?” Hyunjae paused the show, placing the laptop on his side, “are you okay, you seem like you’ve been out of it this whole evening” He placed his hand delicately on Juyeon’s forehead, the other flustered, pulling away harshly. 

Juyeon was about to deny his accusations, stuttering that he was fine, but he just couldn't keep bottling his feelings inside anymore. Gathering the last bits of his courage, Juyeon just started rambling. “Hyunjae, I like you- and i mean like you like you, not just like you like a friend, and it’s fine if you don’t like me back, we can still be best friends, but i just had to tell you that i like you, and- oh god, i’ve said like way too many times-” Hyunjae’s loud laughing snapped Juyeon out of his stuttering. The pretty boy was giggling still, throwing his head back. “Silly, i like you too” Hyunjae pushed Juyeon’s shoulder, the other stunned. “Wait what?” Juyeon’s head turned, much like a puppy, Hyunjae thought. “I like you, I’ve liked you for a long time, I thought you would have noticed by now, I’ve kinda just been waiting for you to make the first move you idiot” 

“Juyeon-ssi” The Pre-Calc professor appeared in front of his desk, making him look up “please stop daydreaming and scribbling love notes all over your papers and pay attention to the lesson” the Professor called him out, making the rest of the class laugh and howl at him. Juyeo shook his head in slight embarrassment, along with the giddinness of recalling his confession to Hyunjae. He had loved Hyunjae for a long time beforehand, but the skirt and thigh high combo really pushed him off the edge. 

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, he was the first one out, making his way to the gate of the school, waiting on the swings for Hyunjae to come out. He waited for a few minutes, finding it weird that Hyunjae still hadn’t come out, he started to make his way back into the school, checking common classrooms that his boyfriend usually occupied. He checked the cafeteria, wasn’t in there, he checked the music room, no luck. Juyeon finally arrived at the door to the backstage of the auditorium, opening the door and immediately frowning at the sight that awaited him.

There his boyfriend was, trapped between the wall and Younghoon’s arm, caging him in, looking like they were having an intimate moment, Hyunjae’s body language clearly engaging in the action, curving into the other’s. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Juyeon's voice was raised, startling the pair. His blood was boiling, Hyunjae had been playing with the hem of his skirt, something he did only when he was flirting, Juyeon’s fists curling up on his sides. “You know what, I don’t even want to fucking know, have fun assholes” Juyeon turned around on his heels, closing the door behind him and storming out, not paying attention to Hyunjae calling his name.

Juyeon stomped down the hallway, veins popping out of his forehead. He just couldn’t believe that Hyunjae would ever do this to him, such a cruel act, with his best friend of all people. He heard loud footsteps running towards him from behind, knowing it was Hyunjae chasing after him but not giving it any mind, not wanting his excuses. 

“Juyeon!” He didn’t turn around, “Juyeonie, please” the voice was getting closer, “Juyeon! Stop please!” Hyunjae hand caught Juyeon’s making him whip around and look at the slightly shorter boy. 

“What? What did you want to say to me Hyunjae? Huh? What do you want to tell me after I just caught you cheating on me?” The other flinched at every yell that Juyeon delivered to him, clearly startled by the menace on his boyfriend’s face. Most of the students had cleared out by them, leaving the three of them alone in the hallways, Juyeon’s voice echoing throughout the hall. “Go ahead, tell me your excuses” Juyeon yelled once again, seeing tears edging on Hyunjae’s pretty doe eyes, paining him. Younghoon stepped in between them, pushing Juyeon away, “hey, don’t yell at him”. Juyeon glared at his best friend, shoving him away, “you stay the fuck away from me”. Him and Younghoon were glaring at each other now, the taller clearly trying to avoid engaging in a fight with Juyeon as he shoved him once again. 

“Stop it, Juyeon, let me explain please” Hyunjae grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders, “please look at me” turning him to face his own, “it was for theatre class, Juyeonie''. It took Juyeon a few seconds to process what Hyunjae had just said, calming himself down. 

“What? So you weren’t cheating on me?” Juyeon’s voice was quiet, looking hopefully at his boyfriend. “No, silly, I would never do that. Here” Hyunjae held up his script, Younghoon doing the same behind him. Juyeon skimmed over the play script, seeing that they were only following the actions written on the paper. Hyunjae cupped Juyeon’s face, leaning up to kiss him lightly on his lips, “I love you Juyeonie, you’re the only one I want, I promise”. Juyeon nodded, muttering small sorry’s under his breath as he snuggled into Hyunjae’s neck, circling his arms around his waist. 

They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other, Juyeon wetting Hyunjae’s neck with his falling tears, he felt like shit for yelling at his delicate boyfriend. He untangled himself from his embrace, seeing that Younghoon had left already, “I’m really so sorry Hyunnie, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, I’m a shit boyfriend”. Hyunnjae just giggled in response, ruffling his now unruly hair, “Let’s go, we can go get ice cream cake”. 

♡(─‿‿─)♡  
---  
  
Following the incident, Hyunjae had been super caring towards his boyfriend, feeling bad that Juyeon was insecure enough to believe that he would cheat on him, wanting to shower him with love. Especially with Juyeon’s big football game coming up in the next few days, he must have had a lot of stress already on his shoulders before the whole mess happened. For the last week, Hyunjae has been making him lunchboxes, consisting of cute bears made of rice and seaweed, making sure to wear Juyeon’s favorite skirts of his to school, picking him up at his classes and walking him to the next. And Juyeon was enjoying every moment of it. He felt absolutely spoiled. 

“What should I do for Juyeon if he wins the big game on Thursday?” Hyunjae swirled his spoon around his ice slushie, plopped down beside Younghoon. 

“You mean **when** he wins the big game on Thursday, he’s one of the most acclaimed star quarterbacks in generations of our school football team, he’s got it in the bag” Younghoon corrected him, pridefully gushing about his best friend. Hyunjae nodded in response. 

“So what should I do for him when he wins?” Hyunjae wanted to plan something special for his boyfriend, wanting to make the payoff of winning the game even bigger for him. 

Younghoon pondered, biting into his ice cream, “what if you….dressed up in a cheerleader outfit for him?” he joked, making Hyunjae choke on his slushie.

“You fucking pervert” He replied, hitting Younghoon on his shoulder. But then he considered it more seriously. Juyeon was definitely weak for him dressing in his pretty little skirts, and he knew he had a thing for cheerleading outfits, remembering the time that Juyeon had joked about his dressing up in one for Halloween before bashfully retracting his suggestion. “Wait….what if I really did though?” Hyunjae muttered quietly, face turning red. 

Now, it was time for Younghoon to choke, “dude...you’re kinky” he shook his head, “but I’m sure that pervert Juyeon would love it, given how he malfunctions when you wear ridiculously short skirts”.

And that’s how Hyunjae found himself staring at the cheerleader outfit set that he bought off of the internet from a sketchy online shop splayed out on his bed. There were two separate pieces to the set, a halter top with some geometric patterns, and a (very) small pleated short skirt for the bottoms. He had purposefully chosen an outfit in yellows and blues, the colors that were on Juyeon's letterman jacket and football uniform. He was still considering scrapping the plan, not sure if he could overcome his shyness to actually carry this out. He had asked Juyeon if he could borrow his letterman jacket to wear to the game, wanting to cover his outfit with the jacket and a long skirt to surprise his boyfriend at the end of the night.

He shook off his worries and put on the barely there tiny garments. When he finished, he walked towards the mirror, scared that he would look absolutely horrific in the outfit, but was pleasantly surprised. The tight shirt and skirt hugged him in all the right places, making his waist look impossibly more narrow. He twirled around experimentally, watching the soft pleats of the cheerleader skirt bouncing up and down. Oh, he was sure Juyeon was going to lose his mind at the sight of him tonight. 

Hyunjae grabbed his stuff and walked out of the house, catching a bus to get to school, Juyeon not being able to pick him up because he had to get to the field earlier for practice. Hyunjae arrived at the school, finding Younghoon on the bleachers and sitting down beside him. He spotted his boyfriend on the field, waving at him, the other waving back. Hyunjae always thought he looked so hot in his football uniform. Younghoon and Hyunjae had been holding his breath the whole time watching the game, oohing and ahhing at every hit or miss. The pair were the loudest pair in the bleachers, passionately cheering on their best friend, not going unnoticed by Juyeon who waved in their direction and blew a kiss to Hyunjae everytime he made a touchdown. 

The time had come, there was only 30 seconds on the clock, and the teams were at a tie, the game hanging in the balance. Hyunjae clasped his hands together as he watched the clock, and then at Juyeon, and then back at the clock. The game was looking to come out as a tie, but just like a movie, right around the 7 second mark, Juyeon had gotten control of the football, running with all his might to the line, getting a touchdown right as the clock struck 0. The whistle was blown and the better half of the crowd bellowed in joy. Juyeon had won the big game.

Younghoon and Hyunjae jumped up and down, squealing at each other, rushing down the bleachers to congratulate Juyeon. When they reached the field, Juyeon was being lifted up by his teammates, hair a mess and a huge smile on his face. He took one look at Hyunjae and gestured for his fellow football players to let him down. “Congrats, baby, you did so well” Hyunjae yelped as Juyeon quite literally tackled him off the ground, lifting him up in his arms, twirling him around, basking in the glow of the field lights, the cheering of the crowd deafening around them, only seeing each other. “I love you Juyeonie” Hyunjae snuggled into his boyfriend’s neck, pressing light kisses on the expanse. 

“I love you more Hyunnie'' Juyeon planted a kiss onto Hyunjae’s soft lips, his hold around his waist tightening as he did so. He finally put his boyfriend back down onto the ground, Hyunjae letting Juyeon go to get congratulated by his parents and coach, all of whom were very proud of their star quarterback winning the final game. Hyunjae watched on the sidelines of the bleachers as praise showered Juyeon as he moved through the crowd, looking flawless and oh so dreamy as he occasionally ran his hand through his hair, messy and sweaty, matted onto his forehead. He couldn’t believe that he could be so lucky that he got to date the most sought-after boy on campus. 

Juyeon was finally done with all the congratulations as he walked towards his boyfriend, football helmet in one hand as he flashed that adorable charming smile of his at Hyunjae, making his heart jump and soar. “Hey baby, let’s go” Juyeon grabbed his boyfriend by the waist, leading him to his car. Hyunjae and him had already agreed that he was going to come over to his house, his parents reluctantly agreeing that they would give them the night and visit his grandparents, leaving them alone in the house. They were both excited with the implications of what was to come that night. It wasn’t their first time or anything, that had happened at semi-formal last year when Juyeon had looked so ravishing and Hyunjae had basically climbed him like a tree. But it was still exciting nonetheless.

Hyunjae had been fiddling Juyeon’s free hand that wasn’t driving in his lap, intertwining their fingers, his heart giddy. Juyeon bit his lip, excited for the night to come, he had been craving his Hyunjae for days now, not having been able to have sex for at least 2 weeks, Juyeon busy preparing for the game and Hyunjae preparing for his play. He was already starting to get hard thinking about it. They finally arrived at Juyeon’s house, him leading Hyunjae by the hand up to his bedroom, rushed, both of them heating up as they got closer and closer to the door. When they arrived in the bedroom, Hyunjae stood by the wardrobe as Juyeon shyly sat down on the edge of the bed, beckoning his boyfriend to come over. But Hyunjae still had something to show him.

“Umm...wait, I-I have to show you s-something…” Hyunjae looked down at his feet. He was still dressed in the letterman jacket and the long skirt, wanting to show Juyeon his little cheerleading outfit to get him even more turned on. 

Juyeon tilted his head confused at why Hyunjae was being so uncharacteristically shy, “what is it, baby?” he stood up, approaching his boyfriend. 

“I have a surprise for you...sit down” Juyeon nodded, confused still, but sitting back down on the edge of his bed, eagerly awaiting the surprise. He swears his brain actually short-circuited the second that Hyunjae started unbuttoning his letterman jacket, revealing what was underneath.

“Gosh, this is so embarrassing” Hyunjae was blushing profusely as he got down to the last button of the jacket, slipping the thick fabric off his shoulders. Juyeon was already having his mouth agape but watched still as Hyunjae’s nimble fingers reached the zipper of his long skirt. Hyunjae was so embarrassed he physically couldn’t look at Juyeon while he unzipped his skirt, revealing the extremely short one underneath. 

“Hyunjae oh my god baby….you’re so fucking hot….” Juyeon muttered some more profanities underneath his breath, taking the sight in front of him fully. Hyunjae with his letterman jacket on at the beginning of the night was already riling him up, but this was just a whole other level. The cheerleading outfit was something of his wet dreams, in fact he’s sure he’s probably had this exact fantasy before, so tight and shapely on his boyfriend’s curves and perfections. Hyunjae stood there, still blushing, looking away. 

Juyeon approached his boyfriend, hands automatically planting themselves on the curve of Hyunjae’s waist, using his free hand to trap his small face in between his fingers, forcing him to look up at Juyeon. “You’re the prettiest things i’ve ever seen, baby” Hyunjae’s cheeks were still tinted pink as he engulfed his rosy lips in his own, kissing the smaller passionately, Hyunjae’s small hands lifting to rest on Juyeon’s shoulders. “You like it? You don’t think it’s...weird?” Hyunjae asked in between kisses, looking up at his boyfriend, who’s eyes were now dark. “Baby, this is the hottest thing you’ve ever done” was Juyeon’s verbal response before placing his huge hands under Hyunjae’s thighs, making him clasp around his torso, carrying the smaller over to his bed, laying down with his boyfriend perched upon his lap.

Hyunjae loved being manhandled, squealing in excitement as Juyeon lifted him up. He loved feeling small and whenever he was in Juyeon’s hold, he felt impossibly tiny. His thighs were resting on either side of Juyeon’s lap, the other’s big hand rubbing up and down his thigh, the other planted on the small of his back, dangerously close to his ass. “Fuck baby, you’re insane for this” Juyeon ravished Hyunjae’s neck, bucking his hips up occasionally, making the other whine. “What do you want baby? Tell me” Juyeon’s voice was dark as he took in all of Hyunjae’s small noises, whining and clutching at Juyeon’s football jersey. Juyeon was still going insane seeing his boyfriend in the slutty outfit, bunching the small amount of fabric under his huge palms, lifting it up Hyunjae’s thigh. “Use your words baby boy” He whispered in Hyunjae’s ear, making the other shiver. 

“I wanna- wanna suck you off Juyeonie” Hyunjae whined, sagging his body against his boyfriend. “Wanna suck your huge cock, make me choke on it….please….”

“Oh shit- ok” Juyeon’s brain was fried by now, his body moving faster than his mind, rearranging their positions so that Hyunjae was laid in between his legs. Hyunjae’s small fingers worked to pull off his pants, discarding them to the corner of the room. He leaned down, mouthing his lips over his clothed crotch, the underwear separating them.

“Mmm, so big Juyeonie” Hyunjae mouthed on the head of the cock, creating a wet spot on the underwear, “love your huge cock baby” Hyunjae continued to kiss up and down the length, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend the whole time. Juyeon just watched in awe at how filthy Hyunjae was being. The other finally pushed his underwear down as well, throwing them away as he returned his mouth on the hard dick. Juyeon’s cock was rock hard, anticipating this moment since they were in the car. Hyunjae finally licked the length from the base to the head, flattening his tongue on the tip, engulfing just the tip into his soft lips. 

“Fuck baby so good” Juyeon voiced out, his hand finding his way into Hyunjae’s curly locks, messing the styled strands up in the heat of the moment. Hyunjae glanced up at him with those doe eyes of his as he swallowed Juyeon’s cock in his mouth fully, finally giving Juyeon the release he needed. His tongue was flattened against the side as he sucked up and down the cock, creating the most obscene noises. Juyeon’s grounds and the slip and slide of Hyunjae against his cock were the only sounds in the room, resonating against the walls.

Hyunjae pulled off the cock briefly, “I can take more” clearly insinuating that he wanted Juyeon to fuck into his mouth, “i wanna choke on your huge cock”. He swears Hyunjae was going to drive him insane. 

Juyeon started bucking up into the warm heat, fucking into the soft flesh of his mouth, making his boyfriend gag occasionally. Juyeon used to get worried all the time when Hyunjae gagged against his cock but the other had reassured him countless times that he actually enjoyed it, so now Juyeon knew to fuck into his mouth nice and hard. “Yea, you like that? Does my pretty little cockslut like to choke on my cock?” Juyeon groaned, fisting his hair harder.

Hyunjae just whined, the cock in his mouth making it unable for him to talk. “Use your words pretty” Juyeon lifted Hyunjae’s head off his cock, grabbing his face, making him look up at him. Hyunjae nodded weakly “yes, please give your cockslut your massive cock, make me choke on it” he knew that Hyunjae always turned so filthy whenever they had their “play time”, wanting to hear filthy things. He was so shy the first time he asked Juyeon to call him a slut but it riled both of them up so much. 

“Good boy, now suck my cock” Juyeon’s length was shoved back into Hyunjae’s mouth, the smaller bobbing up and down once again, the tip of the cock hitting the back of throat with every thrust. 

Juyeon watched the sight in front of him, his pretty boyfriend splayed on the bed, taking his cock in, dressed in a filthy cheerleading outfit, ridiculously short skirt riding up his thighs behind him. Hyunjae’s milky thighs had always been Juyeon’s biggest weakness and he couldn’t take it anymore. Juyeon leaned forward, making Hyunjae choke impossibly more on his cock as he reached his hand to rest on his boyfriend’s ass. 

The football player started to grope and squeeze the smaller’s ass, bunching up the skirt’s fabric under his huge palms, loving the way his boyfriend looked so small under his touch. Juyeon lifted Hyunjae’s skirt up, flipping the fabric over his back. “Oh? What’s this?” Hyunjae whined in response, knowing what his boyfriend was referring to. Underneath Hyunjae’s cheerleading skirt was a pair of soft blue satin panties, ruffly and adorable, barely covering the expanse of his ass. Although Hyunjae loved wearing skirts, he had never worn panties before, a pleasant surprise to Juyeon. “What a little slut, dressing to get fucked tonight, huh?” Juyeon’s hand came down onto his boyfriend’s ass, spanking it experimentally, earning a muffled moan from his boyfriend underneath him.

He continued like this, kneading and spanking Hyunjae’s ass until it turned a soft pink color, his hand print imprinted on the delicate soft flesh. Juyeon played with the hem of Hyunjae’s baby blue panties, pulling them to ride up between his asscheeks, finding them so cute on his boyfriend. “Come here baby” Juyeon leaned back, pushing Hyunjae off his cock and pulling him back into his lap. “Did you like the panties, wore them just for you Juyeonie” Hyunjae teased, trapping his bottom lip underneath his teeth, knowing it drove his boyfriend crazy when he did that. Instead of responding verbally, Juyeon dove into a passionate kiss, shutting his teasing baby up, making him whine and moan into his mouth instead. Juyeon’s hands found their way underneath Hyunjae’s skirt, groping his ass, rubbing his panties against his flesh. 

“Please fuck me now, need it, need your huge cock” Hyunjae whispered against Juyeon’s ear, egging him on to just fully snap. “You want it? Yea? My little cum dump wants my cock inside them so bad, huh, cockslut only good for sitting on my dick” Well, it seems like he was successful in making Juyeon snap as a string of profanities fell out of Juyeon whilst manhandling Hyunjae to get on all fours, pushing his face onto the bed, ass up on his knees. 

Hyunjae was basically preening, presenting himself exposed to his boyfriend, skirt flipped up shamelessly, panties on full display. Juyeon ran his hands up and down the expanse of milky thighs, pulling the satin panties down, kissing down his skin as he did so. It seemed the night was full of surprises as he found a small pink jewel inside Hyunjae’s hole, stretching it slightly. “Even prepared myself for you, all readied for your huge cock” Hyunjae giggled, muffled into the pillow. 

“Wow, you were really looking forward to getting your slutty hole stuffed with cock and cum tonight, huh” Juyeon spanked Hyunjae once again, pushing the jewel into the hole further, making his boyfriend squeal. He leaned down to lick against the jewel in the ass, thrusting it in and out as he licked against the rim. “No condom tonight baby, you’re getting it raw” Juyeon warned as he pulled the toy out of Hyunjae’s hole, throwing it away on the floor, Hyunjae complaining that it was one of his expensive toys, but getting shut up by Juyeon stuffing three fingers all at the same time in his hole. 

“Ahh~ Juyeonie~” Hyunjae’s voice was lilting into lovely high whines and moans, bunching the bedsheets underneath his small palms. “Don’t want your fingers, want your cock, gimme your cock please…” Hyunjae was muffled into the pillow, tears threatening to fall.

“So needy” Juyeon pulled off his jersey, deciding to leave the cheerleading outfit fully on Hyunjae because it was fucking hot to fuck his boyfriend in the get-up. “Don’t worry baby, i’ll give you what you deserve” Juyeon reached around to stuff his fingers in Hyunjae’s mouth, wetting them before slathering his saliva all over his dick, using it as lube to enter the small, pink hole. 

“oh fuck~ oh juyeonie~” Hyunjae arched his back, creating a beautiful picture for his boyfriend. Juyeon planted his hands on Hyunjae’s waist, clutching it between his huge hands, noticing that his fingers were close to touching each other, making him push further into the small hole. Juyeon’s cock fitting itself into his hole little by little was making Hyunjae’s eyes cross, now fully sobbing into the pillow with impatience. 

Juyeon stuffed himself further into Hyunjae’s hole, knocking the air out of the smaller underneath him with every inch. “Take it, take it like the good little cockslut you are” Juyeon growled as he pushed further, finally bottoming out in the hole. “You’re so fucking tight, good god, my little hole is so tight” Juyeon thrusted in Hyunjae, pulling out almost fully, making his boyfriend whine, and then thrusting all the way back in, making his boyfriend moan high in his throat. 

He had to thank all that strength training that he had to do for football for allowing him to absolutely destroy Hyunjae’s hole whenever they fucked, his boyfriend going crazy due to his strength kink, loving when Juyeon had complete control over his body just like now. Juyeon was using his hands on Hyunjae's waist to push him onto his cock, the other not having enough energy to do it himself. “Harder, harder, baby harder” Hyunjae muffled into the pillow.

Juyeon responded gladly, pistoning his hips into Hyunjae, “oh fuck yea, can’t believe this cockslut is all mine, the prettiest one” He leaned down to his boyfriend, kissing the back of his shoulder, the juxtaposition of Juyeon being so gentle while peppering kisses on his skin paired with the harsh thrusts of his hips making Hyunjae lose his mind. 

“I think i’m gonna cum Juyeonie” Hyunjae exclaimed, whining into the pillow, curly strands splayed out onto the bed, the fabric of his skirt resting artfully on his arched back. “Gonna cum, your cock is gonna make me fucking cum” Hyunjae continued squealing.

“Go ahead, cum for me pretty” Juyeon’s whisper was all that took for Hyunjae to release all over his bedsheets, panting profusely, energy spent up. Juyeon, however, was still fucking into the tight heat of Hyunjae’s hole. The overstimulation was making Hyunjae crazy but he endured it, he wanted to please his boyfriend and he was starting to get hard again as well. Juyeon fucked into the tight heat, seemingly also reaching his peak. “I’m gonna cum too baby, gonna fill you up with my seed”. A string of pleas fell out of Hyunjae’s mouth, pleading to get stuffed with cum as he laid there on the bed, taking Juyeon’s cock in his hole. He could feel Juyeon’s dick throbbing inside of him, “fuck” Juyeon exclaimed as he filled Hyunjae up to the brim with his thick ropes of white cum, painting his insides. Hyunjae loved the feeling of being cummed into, it made him feel so loved, and Juyeon loved to deliver it to him. 

Hyunjae could feel drops of Juyeon’s cum starting to drip out of him as the other pulled out. “That was so good~” Hyunjae whined as Juyeon gathered the drop of cum and stuffed it back into his hole. “We aren’t done yet baby boy, come here” Juyeon pulled Hyunjae up, leading him to his wardrobe counter, placing him against the tabletop, lifting one of Hyunjae’s legs up to rest on the surface. Hyunjae looked back, confused at how Juyeon still had so much energy inside him, “i’m gonna give you a second load baby, look ahead” Hyunjae did as he was told, meeting with Juyeon’s mirror, seeing his boyfriend behind him, lining his dick up with his hole once again. He had always wanted to have mirror sex, but had never asked Juyeon yet, seemingly the other has the same fantasy. 

Juyeon fully entered Hyunjae once again, knocking the air out of the smaller for the second time. “Ahh~ please~” hyunjae didn’t even know what he was saying at this point, not even being able to think with a cock stuffed so far up his ass, propped against a mirror, forced to watch himself getting fucked. The skirt was bunched up under Juyeon’s hands at his waist, the fabric crumpled and stained with sweat and cum. Juyeon just continued thrusting harder and harder up into Hyunjae’s hole, feeling so good, he threw his head back, all of which Hyunjae was seeing in the mirror and whining at how hot his boyfriend looked fucking him. 

Juyeon looked forward, meeting Hyunjae’s eyes in the mirror, the smaller looking away immediately in shyness. Juyeon was having none of that as he grabbed his face in his fingers, making him meet his eyes as he fucked into him. “Juyeonie~” he whined as his boyfriend eye fucked him whilst actually fucking him. Their moans and the sound of the tabletop jamming into the wall with every thrust filled the room, the sounds absolutely filthy and if anybody were in the house tonight, it would be apparent they were fucking. 

Hyunjae looked down at his stomach in the mirror, seeing a slight outline in his usually flat abdomen where Juyeon’s cock was being inserted in and out of his small body. He had noticed this occasionally when they fucked, finding the way his body accomodated to his boyfriend’s massive cock insanely hot, but seeing it in the mirror was really something else. “You’re fucking rearranging my insides baby” Hyunjae reached around to grab Juyeon’s hands to rest against his stomach, making him notice the outline as well. Juyeon growling animalistically at the sight, fucking into him even harder. 

“Look how your pathetic little pussy stretches for me” Juyeon whispered harshly into his ear, both of their eyes trained on his cock moving in and out of Hyunjae’s stomach. “Your pussy was made for my cock, no other man will ever get to experience your sweet cunt, right pretty?” the thought of someone else laying a hand on, let alone fucking his precious Hyunnie making his blood boil, circling his arm around his waist and thrusting in harder, lifting his boyfriend slightly, making him practically hang on his cock. 

“Cum for me baby, come on” Juyeon continued thrusting as he pulled Hyunjae’s cheerleader top off harshly, throwing it away and rubbing his nipples, trying to make his boyfriend cum faster. Hyunae was already so close, this just driving him off the edge, “fuck fuck fuck~” Hyunjae excalimed as he spilled all over the tabletop and some on the mirror, his hands falling onto the countertop, attempting to balance himself. 

Juyeon continued thrusting, biting down on Hyunjae’s shoulder, “i’m gonna give you another load, gonna give you so much cum” Juyeon whispered harshly in his ear, licking and biting it, revelling in the moans created from Hyunjae’s overstimulation. Wanting to make him even more delirious, Juyeon whispered, “what if i make you pregnant, huh? What will you do if i knock you up full with my babies?” Hyunjae’s eyes immediately widened, knowing in the back of his head that it wasn’t possible with them both being boys but his mind was mush right now, shaking his head profusely and whining. 

“No, no juyeonie~ don’t wanna g-get pregnant please” Hyunjae was whining into the air as Juyeon snaked his hand around Hyunjae’s neck, holding it bare as he fucked into him faster, making Hyunjae’s back arch even further, chasing his release. “I'm gonna cum in you pretty” Juyeon barely warned as he spilled inside his hole once again. The both of them panted heavily, coming down from their high, Juyeon letting go of his neck and kissing against his back. 

“I love you, i love you so much baby, never leave me” Juyeon muttered against his skin, Hyunjae’s carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy locks, “i won’t, i love you, i’ll never leave you”.

Juyeon helped Hyunjae clean up, carrying him bridal style into the bathtub, filling it up with hot water and bubbles for him, wanting to spoil his princess. Juyeon washed himself up fast in the shower and returned to Hyunjae’s side, washing his hair for him, stealing kisses in between, earning a playful slap from his boyfriend. 

After they had finished washing up, Juyeon borrowed Hyunjae his favorite hoodie and some boxer shorts, pulling him in for a cuddle in his bed. Juyeon tucked Hyunjae under his arms, his curly hair tickling his face, his scent that smelled like home filling his nostrils. That night, Juyeon slept like never before, sound asleep knowing that he had the prettiest boy in the world all to himself. 


End file.
